A Legacy of Blood
by Anubyte
Summary: As a dark secret of the Ancients is uncovered, a large wormhole is discovered near Goa'uld territory. The evil that spews forth from it will change everything SG1 thought they knew of Humanity's origins and might set things right.
1. Dark History

**Disclaimer: Stargate is the property of Syfy. EVE Online belongs to CCP. Various Pilots names are real pilots in EVE, but I believe CCP still owns them. This story is for fun and not for profit. **

**Author's Note: Plots lines will not fully follow canon and the behavior of EVE Pilots will be modified so they represent space adventures more realistically then a bunch of 12 year old whining in local chat and shooting everything that moves because there aren't any repercussions in a simulation. Enjoy the story and please write some more in this genre.**

**Cheyenne Mountain**

"Evening Major", Colonel Jack O'Neill called out from the door of Sam's lab.

"Evening, Sir," Major Samantha Carter replied without removing her eyes from the computer tablet.

Noticing the dismissive tone, and wondering if she had actually realized he was there or not and had only responded out of reflex he asked, "Ah sounds like you got something good this time." Receiving no response at all this time, he waited a moment before cupping his hands to his lips and shouting, "MAJOR!"

She stopped suddenly and snapped her heads toward him eyes wide. He had been correct, she hadn't even realized he was standing there. "S…Sir…" she stuttered out, "You are not going to believe this."

"What have we got?" Jack replied a bit curious.

"I just got done breaking into that encryption on that data crystal we got back from PRQ-234 20 minutes ago. It was using the strongest encryption we have ever countered since that dual tri-nary….," she was interrupted by a soft but scolding, "Carter…"

"Sorry Sir."

SG1 had stumbled upon what they could only determine as a Secreted Ancient Military Outpost a few days ago while investigating an unusual energy reading that was picked up by a Tok'ra agent. The Agent's cover was no longer necessary as his role as the local governor after Anubis sent his Kull Warriors to wipe out the mining operation he was lording over for Baal. At first they had decided to keep the information to themselves but when the energy reading was determined to be very similar to a ZPM, Jacob Carter and his symbiote, Selmak had demanded that they share the location with Earth.

The team fortunately had found no Ancient booby traps or any other resistance as they entered the structure which seemed to have recently risen from underground. Unfortunately they had not found a ZPM, but a rather powerful beacon that contained a data crystal surrounded by the ruins of what looked like a major computer lab.

O'Neill, whose interest was disappearing quickly, suppressed a yawn. "And…?" He looked at her again and instantly gave her his full attention when he saw that her face had turned white. "Carter, what is it?"

"I...I think you will have to hear it for yourself sir," she stammered. "I found an audio and holographic file in the…" she stopped at a rare loss of words. "You really just need to hear this."

"Okay, no problem, let me have it," he managed. Seeing Carter acting this way made his stomach knot. Something was definitely wrong.

"One second," she said softly. She turned back to her laptop and closed the file she was reading and initiated the audio portion. She then connected the data crystal to a Goa'uld Hologram projector they had captured a while back. "I was able to run it through it through that translator program Thor gave us," she explained.

The hologram flashed into existence and O'Neill found himself looking at an Ancient dressed in one of their monotone garbs with some surprising exceptions. Strange medals were on the man's uniform and some symbols along his collar. What really caught his eye was the presence of what looked like ballistic armor covering the Ancient Man's chest and shoulders. The Ancients face looked weary and sad yet even in the form of a hologram his eyes were fierce and reminded O'Neill of some of his previous Special Ops Commanders.

"_This is a testament of the dark past of a race who would refuse to remember it and strive to live as it had never happened," _the hologram began_. "You who are reading this may share our lineage but, it no longer matters. This is a truth that must never be lost to time and ignorance. I am… was a leader of one of our great armadas but my name and title is not important though the story I tell is. Hopefully you that have discovered this…" _The man hesitated._ "Confession…will share the information that is trusted to you now."_ The hologram lowered his head and seemed to take long breath. _"And if you are human and you have returned to find your brethren, then I cannot ever apologize enough in my lifetime."_

O'Neill visibly perked up to that statement and went closer and pulled a chair from another desk and sat down in front of the device. The hologram flickered slightly before continuing.

"_This is the true story of the origins of human kind. Many many years ago in what we thought as the golden age as our race began our march amongst the stars, we came across a planet that held a race that was similar to our own in appearance, but much more diverse in many physical attributes. We soon found that not only were they more advanced in certain respects but they had been around far longer then we. We met them on their home world of Terra Prime. They called themselves humanity…."_

"Carter...what…?" O'Neill looked confused as he looked back and forth between the hologram and Carter.

"Yes, just listen sir, it gets much worse" she responded.

"_Our first contact was peaceful. Despite being an aggressive warlike race, they welcomed us with open arms. Although many members of their military leadership did not trust us, they were polite and respectful. They as a people were curiously loosely united, full of different factions who treated other factions with distrust and in some cases military action. The reason for these split alliances had always confused us and we never totally understood the causes. "_

"_The Terrans were heavily industrialized and had a strong economy and military, seemly able to build vast fleets in mere weeks. The surrounding systems were full of fleets and space stations owned by various factions or even personal holdings. _

_Immediately trade began as they learned of our Faster than Light drives. Although more advanced than our own people in many technologies, interstellar travel was not one of them. The ability to reach faster than light speeds that were useful for travel amongst the stars had forever eluded them..."_ The hologram raised one finger as a gesture. _"But…the Terrans had found a separate means to accomplish seeking out new star systems to colonize._

The man paused with a small smile on his face and deep in thought as if recalling a fond memory_. The _Ancient being continued. "_The Terrans then provided a technology that would shape the destiny of our race forever. The Jump Drive…Powerful engines fitted to their larger ships that would open a wormhole to a distant point and instantaneously jump to another point in space. The ranges were shorter and less efficient then our own engines but the instantaneous travel was a brilliant beginning to what we saw as truly managing traveling the stars. Using this same technology they fitted one of these engines to another technological marvel." _ The speaker seemed to pause for dramatic effect. _"A Stargate."_

Jack O'Neil could no longer contain himself, "Carter what is this all about? Are you telling me that these Terrans built the gates? Humans not Ancients thought it up?"

"Sir, please just listen, he hasn't gotten to the bad part yet," she replied.

"_The Stargates were large as big as a full space station. Beautiful works of art. They had built these gates in several more star systems near their home world which had allowed them to link the gates together, providing them with instant travel for any ship to the next star system. Being one of the first of my people through the star gate, I was able to truly recognize its potential."_

"_It was then I noticed the large military presence in their new territories, massive numbers that spoke of fortification against mass attacks rather than simple protection. When asked about the militarization of so many systems their ambassador only explained that there were far more dangerous things in the darkness of space then we knew, ones that lived solely to do evil without logic, gain nor reason. I never learned the name of what the Terrans feared"_

"_Our relationship continued to go well. We traded technologies and helped each other explore our sector of the known galaxy. _

"_Then, suddenly it all ended abruptly. A powerful faction within the Terrans attacked and assassinated the leader of another and in doing so knowingly or unknowingly killed the family of its biggest rival. War was declared and small skirmishes grew into large engagements with hundreds of ships and thousands of souls dyeing in the black of space. In an effort to force the slaughter to stop, the Terran government chose a side and sent its military to disable the industry and destroy the security forces of the initiating faction. Outraged at the actions of the government, the rogue faction's sympathizers united, forcing the rest of the Terrans to join them or side with the government. Humanity descended into civil war. Thousands of warship mobilized, planets were wiped out and even Stargates were destroyed, scattering and isolating dozens of planets."_

"_After a decade of bloody fighting, and at the amount of atrocities committed by the rebel forces rising, our head council leaders decided that we needed to intervene on the side of the Terran government. They did not make the decision lightly. The Terrans were far more advanced in warfare tactics and weaponry. They were also afraid that if the rebels won, they would seek revenge against us for our interference and the rebel faction had proved more than once that they were willing to destroy entire planets to defeat their foes. The council was right."_

"_Despite five years of aid the government forces fell to the rebels who had coerced several loyalist factions to their side by threat of annihilation and in one final major assault over Terra Prime overwhelmed the government forces and killed it's leaders. The Civil war ended."_

"_The rebels continued to hunt down and murder the leaders of the loyalist forces slaughtering entire families and razing cities that refused to capitulate. Eventually all signs of resistance faded. The rebels had gained full control over what was left of humanity. They then reorganized their factions into what they called corporations who each lorded over a piece of territory. Each corporation ruled with a totalitarian form of government and began to rebuild what was destroyed."_

The hologram exhaled once again. O'Neil and even Carter who knew the end of the story had their eyes glued to the man.

"_They came in force eventually. We had not heard from them for several years after we pulled our forces back from the battle over Terra Prime. We knew they would come; we spent those years preparing for the worst. Still, even with their military ability depleted after over a decade of war they came in mass and routed our fleets with ease and destroyed our outer worlds."_

The holographic man's face became angry_." We knew we had to do something, we had to think in the terms they did and we took a fresh look at our military systems. Our friends were gone and these people were just an evil shadow of what was once the greatest civilization we ever encountered and would kill us all. A group of our people, more outraged then I ever thought members of our race could be, at the Terrans assault quickly weaponized projects intended for other uses and in the final hour, came up with the drone weapons. Using this destructive weapon the last of our fleets engaged their forward Navies and forced them to retreat." _

The Ancient's faced lost some of its anger_. "The war dragged on for another hundred years in stalemate. Mainly skirmishes along the stabilized lines of our borders. In that time our warships grew in number and power, our technology advanced fast." _The man let out a long sigh._ "Unfortunately as we fought this war many noticed a change in some our people. They became colder, angrier and more willing to initiate battle. We could sense a divide in our people growing. The others became even angrier and blamed the Terrans for that very fracturing. Then the others decided that it was time we took down the Terrans once and for all." _

"_They added our phase shifting capability designed to explore hostile environments to our drones. We then took three quarters of our fleet and attacked the main lines of the Terrans defeating each fleet we met with minimum losses. We pushed them back through their empire in the next ten years until we arrived in the orbit of Terra Prime." _

"_Now there were those of us that wanted piece with the Terrans. We were a tired people weary from war. Then there were those that did not. The others who we called the Ori took control of the fleet and attacked the Terran's home world with a new weapon that was originally designed to terra form lifeless worlds into habitable paradises. This caused the tectonic plates to shift and affected the magnetic fields of the planet. The Terran's world destroyed them with itself as it was transformed into a primordial environment." _The man looked sad.

"_Still some of the Terrans survived and tried to re-occupy their home world so the Ori used a newly developed genetically engineered virus to literally de evolve the Terrans to primate like creatures. Then they pushed on in an attempt to exterminate the last few worlds the Terrans had."_

"_But humanity was not helpless. Using a technology unknown to us they opened a massive wormhole to another galaxy years before the attack on their home world that was supposedly teeming with life bearing worlds. They sent all of their survivors through except for a small war fleet through the wormhole to start anew. They stripped themselves of every possible resource and sent it to the other side in support of the escaping colony ships till they ran out of time and the Ori fleet closed in."_

"_We had been pleading with the Ori to stop the fighting but were unable to halt their aggression. Even the Terrans had asked for peace but the Ori would not listen. They now fully believed that the Terrans had given up their right to exist the minute they had assaulted our worlds. What was left of humanity in this galaxy behind used the last ships they had left and threw themselves against the Ori fleet. Several Terran warships jumped out of the system while others lured the Ori fleet towards the massive station holding open the wormhole and then destroyed it. The wormhole violently collapsed sending out an immense shockwave that crippled or destroyed every ship in the system. Not one terran ship survived._

"_The Terran ships that had jumped out ships launched a weapon at each of their remaining worlds that contained a virus of their own design. It was a plague that would make their worlds inhabitable to us. It was the Terrans last attempt to win the war even though they may never know if they had. We were unprepared, the Terrans had never shown the ability nor the concept of biological warfare. Something it seems, that we unwittingly taught them with our own plague. We could not stop it, even with all of our advanced medical technologies and our natural abilities to heal ourselves, the plague wrought a bloody path through our population causing much of our society to scatter."_

"_We waited millennia before we returned to that region of space. We rebuilt and we settled. We met other races of equal attitude and joined an alliance of these races. We never told them of the Terrans. We were embarrassed at the attempt of genocide by the Ori. The Ori during the plague had destroyed every world the Terrans ever set foot upon and ground any signs of their very existence to dust for revenge. We saved the designs of the stargates and improved upon them with time then eventually taking credit for their very existence. Our race was indeed guilty of genocide. Something we never imagined we were capable of." _The Ancient shook his head in shame.

"_But now we were at peace and had found new allies. Time passed and the Terrans were forgotten."_

The man brightened._ "Then we discovered that on their home world the victims of the de-evolution virus had themselves begun to evolve back to their previous form. The Terrans had indeed survived in a manner. The Ori after finding this out wanted to destroy them but this time we would not allow it. For reason we did not understand, the Ori took many of them off the planet and left the galaxy forever separating all ties with us. We decided to stay and guide them and give them a chance to return some day to their former glory. We even named ourselves, those who stayed here on Terra in memory of the old alliance with humanity."_

_The Ancient stood up straight, face becoming fierce with a sense of pride. "Alteran memories are short and those that remembered the origins of the Terrans moved on from this plane of existence, but a very few of us kept this dark secret hidden till the time was right that the Terrans, the Humans of Earth, are ready to take their place amongst the stars once again."_

The hologram faded out of existence.

O'Neill was completely shocked. He was at a loss of words. He looked at Carter finally who was simply staring at the empty space where the hologram of the Ancient once stood.

"For crying out loud!"

**Unknown System outside of Baal's territory**

Immense light and color reflected on the gold metal armor of the two Ha'taks holding stationary off of the unknown event taking place before them. The large ripple effect of the wormhole distorted all space for 40 straight kilometers in each direction from the center of the anomaly and gave the effect of clouds flowing into a dark black hole that was 10 kilometers in diameter in the center.

"Jaffa, report!" Baal commanded.

He had come himself with only one escort not wanting to risk taking anymore ships off the front line. His victory was almost complete and he did not want to offer the others any reprieve.

"My Lord, none of our sensors can identify it," the Jaffa at the console told him after bowing his head. "It reads similar to the hole we open to hyperspace but it's much more powerful and partially reads like a chappai'ai"

"Curious," Baal said to himself. Then he noticed the "wormhole" flash suddenly but only just slightly. "Jaffa! What do your sensors show you now?

The Jaffa had seen the flash too. "Nothing…" he began. "My lord!" He shouted. "Sensors are now showing fifteen vessels de-cloaking all around the singularity."

Baal caught a glimpse of small moving dots on his screen. "Zoom in on those ships now," he ordered.

As his screen zoomed in on one of the smaller vessels, he noticed that the ship was gold colored and looked a little like a Tel'tak except for it being slightly larger. The hulls of the ship were splashed with a dark red with several visible weapons emplacements. He counted ten of them.

The Jaffa switched the view to a much larger vessel. This one looked like a cylinder with part of the bottom cut out of the middle. Again the ship had large splashes of red paint covering its gold hull. Five of them were scattered amongst the smaller ones.

Baal smiled, the ships were unfamiliar in design so perhaps he had found a new source of slaves. Such small vessels would be no threat, but their designs were pleasing enough that he would have to capture one as well as find out where their home planet was located. "Hail those ships. I wish for them to meet their new God" His First Prime did as ordered and sent the signal.

"My lord, they have answered with audio only." The First Prime replied after establishing contact.

Baal listened as a slow rough breathing sounded over the communication console intermittent with static.

"I am your God Baal. Surrender your ships and I may spare your lives for violating my territory without permission." He thundered as imposingly as he could.

"thhhhssss, ssshhhiiii hiiiiii tahhhhh mooooorrrr." The console crackled.

"My Lord the smaller ships are approaching at speed and the larger ones are targeting us." The Pilot Jaffa hurriedly told him.

Baal again smiled. "You dare attack your God? Then I will smite you and cast your souls in oblivion!" He announced very loudly.

The First Prime turned to Baal. "My lord our translators have solved the enemy ship's language," he explained with a bow.

"Good, I want to know who has dared to oppose me." Baal replied.

"The smaller ships have entered weapons range." Another Jaffa reported from his console.

"Turn them to ash Jaffa." He said smugly. "What did their response say?"

"Repeating transmission Lord Baal." The First Prime responded.

The communication console once again assaulted his ears with the rough breathing, and then the hissing snakelike voice spoke in Goa'uld. "Weeee the Blloood Raidderrs will anoint our hulls in yourrrrr blloooddd."

"We shall see." Baal exclaimed angrily. His eyes flashed and narrowed at the view outside as the wormhole flashed again.

"First Prime? Send a transmission to the fleet assaulting the borders of Yu. I want 10 more Ha'tak headed here right now," he commanded.

"Yes my lord," the First Prime replied as he set about his order.

"And launch all Death glider wings with the Al'kesh. We will welcome these Blood Raiders properly and show them what it means to disobey their god." Baal smiled arrogantly.

As the two Ha'taks capital staff cannons began to fire on the Blood Raider ships moving in to weapons range and the death gliders began to launch, thirty more ships of varying sizes de-cloaked around the wormhole and immediately began to target and approach the two pyramid like ships. A new evil had come to the milkyway, one who's race had not seen it for millions of years.


	2. Second Relief

_**Star Gate Command Eight hours later…**_

"So explain this to me again Major, the human race used to rule an advanced empire of several solar systems until a war with the Ancients took us back to the Stone Age?" The General asked with an underlying skeptical tone. "And we not only matched them in most technological fields but surpassed them for a time in weaponry?" He added.

"Don't forget that Humans actually came up with the first Stargates sir," Colonel Jack O'Neill threw in.

General Landry's left eye rose slightly at the comment. "I find this hard to swallow people. Everything that our history shows us and even what the gate teams have found off world so far points to more humble beginnings for the human race."

"That's true sir, but we know very little about Ancient History to begin with and that knowledge only dates so far back and with little detail," Major Carter replied.

"Are we sure this isn't some kind of trick by Baal or Anubis?" The General asked.

"To what end sir?" Carter pointed out.

"Sir all we know is that this Ancient on the data crystal spilled his guts and apologized for what is basically an attempt at genocide on the human race. Not even the damned Goa'uld ever tried to take it that far." O'Neill began to get angry again.

After the audio file finished the night before, the Colonel picked up his chair and threw it against the wall swearing in an angry rant that lasted for a good twenty minutes. Hearing that your entire history and the existence of your people was manipulated by another race and the thoughts of what humanity might be could have a quite an effect on someone. Carter had pointed out though, that the Terrans attacked the Ancients first and the turmoil that their race was in to begin with eventually helped the Colonel calm down long enough to think about things reasonably. Though, even she was a bit shaken with the implications. The race that they had come to revere as their benefactors and a force for Good, had actually millions of years ago, attempted to wipe the human race out and erase their very existence.

"Yes sir, but remember that the Ancients were not a united front on the subject. This faction, the ones he called the Ori were clearly the party that wanted to exterminate us after we attacked them. The others wanted to stop the fighting and try to make peace again," Carter offered.

"I noticed that you are saying "we" and "us" when talking about these Terrans," General Landry pointed out.

"Oh yeah, I guess I am." Carter replied sheepishly.

"I take that you are under the impression that this is in fact an authentic record?" Landry asked.

O'Neill shook his head and threw his arms up.

"Until we can find out otherwise sir, I think we should label it as a real possibility." Carter told him.

"I need to figure out how to brief the Joint Chiefs about this." Landry signed. "Until we get some more information I want all teams to continue our operations against Baal and his handler Anubis." General Landry ordered.

"And let's put out some feelers to the Asgard and the Nox and see if they have any information on a race older then the Ancients known as the "Terrans"," he added.

"The guy in the recording said they kept it from their alliance which I am assuming is the Alliance of the Four Great races Thor told us about. What are we going to do, sir, if we can confirm that guy's story?" O'Neill asked with a little anger in his voice left over.

"Jack, what can we do about it?" Landry spoke softly.

As the two members of SG1 turned and left, he sighed again inwardly. Although he had maintained himself better then O'Neill had, he found that he was almost as pissed off about the news. Where would his people have been if humanity had not went to war with the Ancients? What would Earth be like right now? Who were these Terrans really? Some had escaped, where had they gone and what would happen if they ever came back? The questions flowed through his mind like a waterfall. He found himself identifying an unknown race as his own. That in of itself made his head hurt. What could they really do about it anyway; these other humans from Earth were long gone, in an unknown galaxy. Colonel O'Neill's and Major Carter's briefing clearly said that entire surviving populations evacuated through this Special Wormhole. They had also said the Terrans stripped everything they could in terms of supplies to give the evacuees a fighting chance. Those supplies would have been exhausted surely by now. Had they survived and rebuilt?

He stopped himself from allowing the hundreds of questions to flow through his mind again as he concentrated on a report from SG12 that members of the free Jaffa had informed them that Baal had taken great interest in a system just outside his territory and had left to go there himself a day ago.

_**Unknown System outside of Baal's territory**_

The cold dark of space was interrupted by the heat and light from the high focus laser beams slamming into the shields of the Ha'tak.

The Jaffa Ship master yelled, "Damage report!"

"Shields down to 30% sir," The Jaffa Tactical officer announced.

"Order all remaining death glider wings to form up on us and remove these insects out of my sky!" The Ship Master thundered.

His Ha'tak and nine more had come after receiving the command from their God Baal's personal Ha'tak. The fleet arrived to find a shattered Ha'tak and heavily damaged and disabled one, accompanied by a fleet of ships of unknown origin surrounding the biggest distortion in space they had ever seen. As they dropped out of hyperspace part of the unknown fleet, numbering twenty immediately targeted the Ha'tak fleet and moved in. The Ha'taks disgorged their death glider wings and a few Al'kesh to meet the enemy fleet.

As the first death gliders moved within 10km of the attacking ships beams of light were fired into them. Twenty exploded immediately causing the remaining wings in range to scatter.

T'eryk, one of Baal's best death glider pilots and wing commander of his Ha'tak, watched as the combined fire of 5 death gliders slammed into one of the enemy ships, known to the Blood Raiders as a frigate, called the "Cruor", and was surprised to see the telltale flash of a shield protecting the ship's hull. The death gliders sped past to turn around for another strafing run when the Cruor's laser emplacements turned and fired on the closet one turning it into a fireball. The other death gliders made their turn and began to fire on the Blood Raider who returned in kind knocking two more out of the sky as T'eryk finally saw the energy blasts of his staff cannons pierce the frigate's shields hitting the hull of the ship and setting parts of it ablaze.

"Jaffa, Kree!" He yelled through he communicator to his wing. The wing formed up behind him as he moved in to finish off the damaged enemy ship.

T'eryk and five more of his wing fired at the Cruor who surprisingly shifted its trajectory quickly and effectively and avoided most of the plasma bolts the assaulting death gliders fired at it. The Cruor again returned fire and took another of his gliders out before the combined fire of his wing blanketed it with plasma and it exploded raining debris in every direction.

Warrior cries sounded on T'eryk's communicator but the pride was short lived as two more Cruor and what looked like an over sized death glider, a Blood Raider owned Executioner class frigate, came in behind them laser beams firing fast and accurately knocking half of his wing out in a matter of seconds. "Jaffa! Regroup around our Ha'tak." T'eryk ordered too late. As more of his wing died in fire, he avoided several beams and increased his speed trying to outrun the Executioner who pursued him. The ship while smaller then the Ha'tak by several magnitudes easily dwarfed his own ship and yet was still gaining speed and closing in on his glider.

Then he noticed his console dimming. To his horror the death glider suddenly lost all power and became a dead weight flying through space. As he looked outside his cockpit he saw a curious distortion around his ship as it suddenly and dramatically decreased in speed. If not for the inertial dampeners in his ship he would have been flung through the cockpit into space. His eyes widened in horror as the Executioner flew past and a beam of red struck his cockpit and vaporized any trace of his existence.

The battle had repeated itself for all of the death glider wings and all the Al'kesh had been destroyed outright. The Blood Raiders had lost only 4 frigates to the Jaffa. The few remaining death gliders had retreated out of range as the Ha'taks opened up with their Capital and secondary staff cannons at the enemy frigates as they closed the distance. One Blood Raider Executioner exploded as a lucky capital staff cannon blast hit it as it was trying to move above the transversal range of the mother ship's weapons.

Within seconds the Blood Raider Frigates had surrounded 5 of the Ha'taks orbiting them at nine thousand meters and pouring laser fire into their shields. The other Goa'uld mother ships moved around the besieged Ha'taks and tried to snipe the frigates but most only managing to get a few glancing blows against the shields of the ships they were trying to rescue. The enemy ships only seemed to increase their speed of orbit.

The secondary staff cannons used for anti fighter defense began to get a few lucky hits as two more Blood Raider frigates broke up under their barrage. Not designed to fight fast moving ships flying around at all angles instead relying on death glider and Al'kesh for close range support the Ha'taks were finding it hard to hit any of their enemies at these unusually fast speeds.

The fleet commander then ordered that the remaining death gliders engage the frigates buzzing around his ship taking bites out of his shield strength as he turned his attention to the larger enemy ships now closing in. "Jaffa target those larger ship out there with the staff cannons. Let the death gliders handle the little gonachs on our backs." His Ha'tak scored two more kills as the capital staff cannons found their mark on the larger enemy ships now approaching. These ships although larger than the ones assaulting his shields were still dwarfed by the size of the Ha'tak and only one or two capital staff cannon strikes seemed to be enough to destroy these cruiser size ships.

Suddenly the lights on the pel'tak flickered and several systems started to shut down as the capital staff turrets ceased firing.

"What is the problem? Jaffa, Report!" The Fleet Master thundered.

"I don't know Fleet Master, we are slowly losing power. The power core is almost drained. We will lose full power shortly!"

"Rotate the ship, try to keep the enemy insects in view of our anti death glider cannons. Open a hyperspace window. Order the fleet to retreat," the Fleet Master spat out orders. He did not know what was going on but obvious this new enemy was able to drain their power remotely and unless the death gliders could remove them from his sky, they were going to be dead in space at the mercy of these gonachs.

"Fleet Master, hyper drive is down; something is interfering with our engines." The Jaffa shouted excitedly as he received transmissions from the rest of the fleet, who were all now surrounded by enemies pounding away at their shields. "All of our Ha'taks are reporting similar conditions and are losing power. The fleet is unable to flee."

"Fleet Master, sensors are detecting new incoming vessels at high speeds." Another of his Jaffa reported.

"How many?" he asked.

"I am picking up ten ships of unknown design, much larger than the current enemy ships." The Jaffa replied.

"I want all ships that can still fire to target the new ships. Lets us take as many of them with us as we die in glory for our great god Baal. " The Fleet Master sneered.

Thirty Five kilometers away ten Battleships of mayhem and destruction came to a stop.

The Bhaalgorn had arrived.

All at once the space between the newly arrived Battleships and the Ha'tak fleet lit up with plasma rounds and beams of energy. As the capital staff cannon plasma pounded the shields of the Blood Raider Battleships the Bhaalgorn locked on their energy neutralizer batteries and joined the others in neutralizing the power cores of the Ha'taks.

Within a minute the fleet of Ha'taks ceased all fire and their shields dropped. The Cruor and the Executioner frigates' pulse lasers began to rip into the outer hulls of the fleet. First engines were taken out then weapon emplacements. Then, suddenly the Blood raider ships ceased fire. Unseen by the Ha'taks powerless sensors, twenty new ships came to a stop five kilometers from the edge of the fleet and after a few seconds pause split up and spread out, a pair heading to each disabled Goa'uld mothership.

"My lord, the enemy has ceased fire." A Jaffa commented.

"Indeed," the Fleet Master responded. "Perhaps they wish for us to surrender. Give me a damage report."

"The power core has failed, shields are down, the engines and most of our weapons are destroyed. Life support has failed, sensors and communications are not responding," the Jaffa responded.

"Then we have failed our lord Baal. Send some Jaffa down to the core and…" The Fleet master began but stopped as two loud thuds vibrated through the ship. A few moments passed in thunderous silence as the bridge crew strained to hear another sound. Then the silence was shattered by the sound of staff weapons fire and shouting down the hall from the bridge. Another sound followed a repeating but short whining sound.

"It seems they have boarded us and wish to take our Gods property. They will fail. Now we shall have a chance at revenge. To arms my brothers, let us show them the greatness of Jaffa and punish them for this heresy."

An hour later, Fleet Master To'nik son of Ja'mil awoke in darkness straining as his eyes began to focus in the pale lights of the room he found himself in. Then he noticed that he could not move. He was able to slowly lift his head up until his chin rested on his chest. He was strapped to some sort of table he saw. There were small plastic tubes attached to a transparent bin filled with a dark liquid on top of a small table next to him. His eyes widened in fear and disgust as the he then noticed the other sides of the tubes were embedded in his wrists and one in his leg and they too were filled with a dark liquid. He suddenly felt weak and managed to let out a roar as the edges of his vision began to grow dark once again.

_**A/N: The Blood raiders are the kings of energy neuts and drains. The Cruor, Ashimmu and Bhaalgorn all have bonuses to these weapons. They are also unique to the Blood Raiders. The "cruiser sized" ships mentioned here are in fact Ashimmus although it doesn't say that in this chapter. The Ashimmu will get its introduction in the next chapter. Another ship shown in this chapter is the Executioner. A fast frigate developed by the Amarr Empire. You regular encountered this ships controlled by the Blood Raiders although they have no energy neut or drain bonuses. The last few ships that carried the boarding parties were Amarr destroyers. I just think these ships would be pretty functional at carrying a strike force onto another ship. Decent size, fast and heavily armed. Has the making of a good small troop carrier in my book.**_


	3. Leftovers

**Prometheus, En-route to last known location of Baal**

"I can't help but wonder what's going on out there," Carter unintentionally spoke out loud.

"I guess we'll find out soon enough Sam," Daniel replied. He had been off world on an archeological dig and had returned only yesterday to find out about the ancient recording. He was surprised to say the least and almost immediately skeptical.

"These longer trips always kick my ass, I feel like a little kid on the long flight to Disney Land," O'Neill commented.

After the General had reviewed the report on the travel plans of Baal, he was handed a second one from another Tok'ra agent that in a nutshell read that Baal was missing and a large portion of his fleet was as well. Dispatching the Prometheus to investigate seemed like the best course of action and SG-1 had jumped at the chance to find out what could cause a System Lord and half his fleet to disappear.

"It could be that another Goa'uld set a trap and defeated Baal," Teal'c suggested.

"That's a real possibility buddy but better safe than sorry," O'Neill responded.

Teal'c nodded his head and remained silent.

"Dropping out of hyperspace in 10 seconds," the captain of Prometheus, Colonel William Ronson reported to the team.

As the ship exited hyperspace a large slab of gold metal filled the windows of the bridge growing larger each second.

"Shields up, evasive maneuvers," Ronson yelled. As the techs piloting the ship raced to alter their course and get the shields up, it became obvious to Ronson and SG-1 that they weren't going to clear the debris fully in time. "Brace for impact!" Ronson yelled as the crew and SG-1 frantically grabbed for something to hang on to.

The Earth built battle cruiser banked right sharply as the nose passed within three thousand meters of the debris and attempted to accelerate out of the path of the what was now noticeably a piece of wreckage. As Ronson expected, the ship did not clear the path in time and the port X-302 bay slammed into the floating chunk of metal. The shield flared around that part of the ship.

On the bridge, the impact had flung everyone not strapped into a seat 10 feet across the room. As the console operators ducked the sparks showering them Colonel Ronson screamed, "Damage Report!"

As a few of the crew ran to get fire extinguishers and more who had not been injured tried to pick themselves up, Carter pick herself up off of the deck and ran over to the sensor console who occupant had been flung back, seat and all, and was currently unconscious.

As the crew who were slightly or uninjured tried to help those that were more serious and restore order on the bridge, the Colonel asked Carter, "What are we looking at Major?"

"Sir, the port landing bay is severely damaged, the hull has been breached all across the area but emergency force fields have been activated," she answered.

"Systems?" he inquired.

"Shields are down to fifty percent and slowly rising, life support, communications, sensors and weapons are still online," she reported.

"Understood," he then turned on the ship wide com, "All damage control teams to your posts. I need a casualty report. Medical teams standby to receive crewmen."

"So what hit us? It looked like a piece of a Ha'tak." Daniel choking on the left over fumes from the sparking wires asked.

"Indeed it was Daniel Jackson," Teal'c answered.

"Um...Sam aren't our sensors supposed to be able to see far enough ahead to avoid this kind of thing," Daniel asked Carter.

"Yes there's no reason why we should have missed this," Carter responded.

She looked back at her screen. "Sensor's are showing what appears to be the wreckage of two Ha'taks spread out within a fifteen kilometer radius."

O'Neill then added, "Well at any rate we now know that a battle was fought in this system, can you see anything else out there Carter?" The Ha'tak graveyard was now visible outside the windows of the bridge.

"Sensors are been interfered with. I don't understand why. I am getting intermitted readings near the fourth planet of this solar system. Looks like weak energy signals and sensor shadows." Carter's eye widened. "Sirs, I am seeing an enormous energy reading near the sixth planet, it's definitely interfering with our sensors."

"Are we in any shape to investigate?" Ronson asked her.

"We should be okay, the Port landing bay is out of commission but we are still combat capable if necessary," Carter replied.

"Well, let's see what we got, if you would Major, bring us in at a safe distance near the energy signature." He asked.

"Yes sir."

The ship jumped into hyperspace toward the signature. Carter had recommended putting all available back up power into the forward shields in case they exited subspace in the middle of another debris field. As the ship came out and slowed down, the entire bridge crew collectively gasped.

Spread out before them was a gigantic field of wreckage. Beyond that what had really gotten their attention was an enormous wormhole.

"Carter, is that damn black hole?" O'Neill yelled.

"No sir, we're okay it seems to be a unstable wormhole of some sort, not a black hole," she said without taking her eyes off of it.

"Ahh...well good." He stated in a tone that said what the hell the difference is in this case.

Picking up on the tone, Carter turned to him, "Sir, just think of a Stargate wormhole, only bigger and without a gate."

The sound of that peaked Daniel's interest. It sounded very familiar.

"Well that's real pretty Major," but I'm not so fast to believe we out of the woods seeing as there seems to be a fleet of Ha'taks spread into little itty pieces as far as the eye can see," Colonel Ronson retorted.

Carter looked at her console again. "Umm…not all sir."

"Meaning?" O'Neill asked her while the others just looked at her.

"Sensor's are picking up two Ha'taks 98% intact towards the middle of the debris field." She stated.

After figuring out the safest route to the intact Goa'uld ships and seeing that they were dead in the water and unable to move or fire, the Prometheus slowly worked its way towards them. After a suggestion from O'Neill to shoot the more dangerous debris was turned down by the Captain of the ship who believed it might attract unwanted attention, Carter in defense of O'Neill told Ronson that she doubted anyone would notice small explosions if they had not picked them up exiting from a hyperspace tunnel. So the ship took a more direct path shooting anything dangerous with its line of rail guns.

As they approached the "ghost ships" Carter picked up something unusual in her sensor readings. "Sirs, the sensors are picking up unknown alloy configurations amongst the wrecks out there."

"What do you see Sam? O'Neill asked first.

"Unknown sir, the alloy looks to have some titanium and tritium elements to it mixed with a small amount of naquada. I'm trying to get the computer to analyze the unknowns into some kind of configuration."

The Colonel began to get impatient as they neared the obviously damaged but intact Ha'taks. Carter suddenly said, "Bingo!"

"What have you got Major?" Ronson asked her just beating O'Neill to it this time. He hated having other commanders aboard.

"I'll put it on screen sirs," she replied.

As the members of the bridge crew who weren't currently too busy at their stations pulled up the image of the mystery ship, O'Neill had come over to stand next to Colonel Ronson to get a look at his screen. "Looks like an Al'kesh," he offered.

"Computer thinks it's slightly bigger and heavier though," Ronson responded.

Daniel who had wondered over to a console to get a look had no visible reaction but the feeling in his head began to gnaw at his nerves. _"What am I not saying that I should be,"_ he wondered.

"Major, what is the status of those Goa'uld motherships?" Ronson inquired.

"Looks like power is out and engines are disabled. I can be sure with all the sensor interference but I am not getting any life signs," Carter replied.

"Hail the Ha'taks, let make sure no one is still alive in there," Colonel Ronson ordered. "May be we can get them to surrender and tell us what happened in exchange for a lift off that ghost ship.

Major carter complied and after several seconds looked at Ronson and shook her head.

"Can we get aboard?" O'Neill asked.

"No power, no life support. You would need to wear suits," Carter told him. "And the 302s only hold two people."

"Could we not merely use the ring transporter Samantha Carter?" Teal'c offered his two cents.

"Yes they can receive even though the ships power is out, but we would still need suits," she told everyone.

Her console beeped. "Wait a minute, one of the Ha'tak is hailing us," she exclaimed.

"Answer it," O'Neill and Ronson said at the same time.

O'Neill and Ronson looked at each other, O'Neill sheepishly did so and pulled his fingers across his lips and turned them like a key.

"This Colonel Ronson of the Earth Ship Prometheus, surrender now and we will…," he began.

"Flee now you fools while you still have the chance!" The voice cut him off. The owner seemly out of breath and very upset at the same time.

"Who is this?" Ronson tried to ask.

"I am Gour'tal, a Jaffa of Lord Baal. Leave this place now or you will surely be destroyed or worse." The voice responded again emphasizing worse and sounded out of breath and increasingly frantic.

Ronson started to get angry, "You are in no position to threaten we could destroy your ship at will, and if…"

Gour'tal cut him off again. "You fool! I am not threatening you, leave here before the Blood Stealers come back and inflict upon you a most frightening and agonizing fate."

"Teal'c, if you would."Ronson turned to the big Jaffa.

"Calm down Jaffa! Who are these Blood Stealers you speak of?" Teal'c ordered into the communications console.

"Ah, this must be the shol'va Teal'c, then your end will be fitting. You are too late. They have come back." The line clicked off. Teal'c cocked his head to the side and raised his eyebrow in his trademark look of curiosity.

No sooner than the com line cut off that fourteen Cruor frigates and a larger ship came into view slowing down several kilometers from the Earth ship. The Cruor formed up in two loose circles all facing the Earth Battle Cruiser with the larger vessel moving into the center of the two formations.

"Major, what have we got?" Ronson immediately asked.

"I am not sure sir, those ship designs match the ones in the debris…that's strange." Carter cut herself off."

Everyone on the bridge waited in silence for her to continue. "Sorry I was just double checking, those ships are broadcasting IFFs. Translation is coming through now. It says the smaller ones are called Cruor and the larger one is labeled Ashimmu. Blood Raiders."

Ronson ears perked up at the Raiders part. "Arm all weapons, get me firing solutions and ready the 302s for immediate launch. Anyone with the name Raiders is sure to be hostile."


	4. Not Enough

**Ha'tak Debris Field Un-Stable Wormhole System**

The Prometheus turned to face the new arrivals.

"We are being hailed by the Ashimmu class ship sir."Carter called out. "Voice only" She then added.

"Well at least they want to talk that's a good sign," Ronson said as looked back at O'Neill. "This is Colonel Ronson of the Earth Ship Prometheus. Please state your intentions."

"Sshh…nahhh...ttuuu. patakk Caldariiii…shhhfuuu." A hissing voice said angrily.

"Major?" Ronson called.

Without answering, Carter activated the language translator program they had been given by the Asgard. To her dismay the program seemed to be having a little trouble deciphering the alien language. The voice repeated itself again this time it even managed to seem more threatening and angrier even though none of them had a clue to what they were saying. After a few more beeps, shecalled out, "Got it Sir!"

The voice came back over the com, "I said what are you Caldari scum doing here." The computer generated translation still somehow maintained a bit of the hissing snakelike voice. "Answer me!"

Ronson began, "I am sorry, I have never heard of these Caldari. We are the Tau'ri, the people from the first world, Earth."

"Earth? Bah, Jovian fairy tales, do you take me as an invalid? I will bath in your blood Caldari heretic. What class is that ship? I have not heard of the Caldari producing any new warships."

"I say again, we are not Caldari we are the…," Ronson tried again.

"Enough of your lies, this is your last chance heretic, tell me how you got that ship here past the wormholes blockade," the voice almost screeched.

Ronson became angry, "I know of no blockade or of these Caldari and do not assume to think that I will not shoot you out of the sky if you try and attack my ship."

The speakers filled with a cackling slithering laugh, "Very well, let's see how well your ship shoots me out of the sky with no power. I think I will keep your blood for personal use." With that the com silenced and Carter shut it off.

Daniel and Teal'c shared a glance as Daniel simply stated. "Next time maybe I should do the talking." Teal'c bowed his head.

Half of the Cruor lurched forward speeding toward the Prometheus with the other half moving to flank it.

Ronson sprang into action. "Target those ships and get all the 302s in the air that we can manage. Bring the shields back to normal status. Looks like we get to fight in a three dimensional battle this time."

As the Cruor moved in the Ashimmu targeted the Earth Battle cruiser and small red beams began to impact its shields. Five F-302s launched and moved to intercept the lead Cruor ships firing missiles and accelerating into gun range against the bigger vessels. The Prometheus herself rocketed forward towards the Ashimmu.

"All rail guns on the group coming round to starboard. Tell the 302's Wing leader to hold off the group to the front until we can get past them. Then have them cover us while we knock the bigger bastard out.

"We have missile lock on the larger ship sir," Carter called.

"Open fire and throw in a nuke for shits and giggles," Ronson ordered.

The Prometheus continued forward spraying the Cruor that had reached its flank with rail gun fire. Two exploded immediately as the hyper accelerated rounds punch through the weak shields and into the hull all but ignoring the armor. The rest began to take evasive maneuvers at impressive speeds as they returned fire with their pulse laser turrets. The 302s then began to take fire as their own targets turned into them but the seemly more experienced pilots were able to get out of the way faster than their enemies' laser emplacements were able to track them. Two weren't fast enough and exploded from direct hits to their hulls.

The missiles began to spew forth from the Prometheus's VLS tubes and head off towards the Ashimmu who now had a visibly pulsing shield. A lazy looking red beam had begun to connect the ship to the Earth Battle Cruiser. The missiles detonated against the Blood Raider cruiser knocking its shields out and damaging the armor on the front of the ship. The nuclear missile flew in but was hit by an even faster missile fired off from the Ashimmu a few seconds before its turrents began to fire nailing the Prometheus's shield. After a few seconds the pulsating shield could be seen again and the ship continued speeding up and orbiting the Earth ship.

"Sir, our power levels are dropping!" a crew member shouted.

"He's right sir," Carter added. Those red waves or beams coming from that ship are somehow neutralizing our power generation capacity."

"We have never seen something like that before…" Ronson started but was interrupted by his ship decelerating suddenly to the point where the inertia dampeners did not cancel out the sudden change in speed and he felt it. "What now?" He yelled out looking at his pilot.

"Sir the enemy ships that have surrounded us are projecting some sort of stasis field on us. That's what is slowing us down," Carter reported. "They are also draining power from us as well." She added.

"Colonel Ronson, might I suggest it's time to get the hell out of here before we lose too much power and can't do so?" O'Neill asked.

"I think your right Jack, time to bug out. Recall the 302s, Helm get us out of here."

"Um…Sir, I can't" The helmsman stated after a moment.

"What?" both Colonels said together.

As the 302s had returned to the Earth ship, a Cruor emitted a blue wave of energy which was splaying against the Prometheus's hull, the ships shield having no effect. Five total had been destroyed, as two more were sprayed by rail gun fire but unfortunately for the Earthlings; they were not the ones keeping the earth's ship from leaving.

"The computer shows that they are emitting some type of disruption field that is stopping us from opening a hyperspace window." Carter reported.

"Impossible, not even the Asgard can do that." Daniel said from the back.

Suddenly the voice spoke again through the ships speakers. Ronson hadn't even realized he had it turned on to receive. "Only a matter of time now till your blood anoints my hull heretic," the voice said mockingly.

Ronson opened his side of the channel. "It's not going to be as easy as you think. I got something for you." He muted the channel. "Fire every missile we have at that asshole's ship and spray those little basterds with the rail guns till the barrels melt off." He said through gritted teeth.

The Prometheus bloomed with missiles firing from every one of the twelve tubes and twenty four rail gun emplacements letting loose a continual hail of fire. Three more Cruor exploded as the missiles hit the Ashimmu damaging it heavily as fire blossomed from several holes in its hull.

"Sir, the ship that was generating the statis field was destroyed. We can maneuver now and try to out run them." Carter explained.

"That may not be nessecary now. What is the power condition?"Ronson asked.

"Power levels are still dropping but slower now," Carter reported and then added then preempting the Colonel. "Shields are holding at forty five percent."

Ronson again un muted the channel, "We have more where that came from. Stand down or be destroyed."

Another overly evil cackling laugh, "It was not enough, the Bhaalgorn have now come for your blood."

"Sir, five ships are approaching at high speeds, they are much bigger than the Prometheus."

The voice again laughed then suddenly stopped as the Wormhole flashed several times in succession.

Carter used the sensors to zoom in, as much as the interference allowed, on the wormhole and the crew saw what appeared to be laser beams and missiles coming through.

"Is that were these people are coming from? Major try and find the ship holding us here and take it out. It looks like these Blood raider have more reinforcement incoming then we can handle." Ronson ordered.

Out near the wormhole five ships of differing drastically different designs seemed to move away from the center of the wormhole, lightning playing along the circular borders of the anomaly. Then two massive ships many kilometers in length followed as the wormhole pulsed and flashed again much more violently and as the Prometheus crew watched the screen the wormhole itself seemed to shrink in size by a few kilometer still leaving an enormous area covered by itself.

The Bhaalgorn de-accelerated and held position just as the two massive ships cleared the anomaly. Immediately these new comers opened fire on the Blood Raiders at long range with differing weaponry but each causing significant damage to the Bhaalgorn ships.

As O'Neill watched he saw energy beams, missiles and tracer rounds fired from the new ships impacted a Bhaalgorn and the ship seemed to implode before exploding outward raining debris around the area it had once occupied. "Those new guys are packing some serious punch. Since they are attacking these wackjobs lets hope they are a bit friendlier."

"NOOOOOOO!" the voice then loudly whined on the com and then hissed like a snake. "Capsuleeeeeers!"

**A/N: Short Chapter ewwww. The ships coming through the wormhole are indeed weakening it like it would in the game. The reasons why the Blood Raiders were cloaked when they came through is because that is what happens in game. The reason why the cap pilots were not is because they were moving immediately after jumping and from the viewpoint of the Prometheus they were just exiting the wormhole like you would in SG1. Frigate are indeed supposed to be the bane of fighters but since I am trying to make this a bit more realistic and still keep it close to game mechanics, Cruor frigates have the power of about 4 laser turrents each. In game I'm thinking they would be able to take two fighters out in the small amount of time they were engaged. Does that reasoning make sense to you stinky clones? :P**


	5. Capsuleers

**Ha'tak Debris Field, Un-Stable Wormhole System**

"What's the hell's a capsuleer?" Ronson asked no one in particular.

"Sir," the enemy ships are breaking off!" Carter reported.

"Where the hell are they going?" O'Neil asked as he watched the surviving attacking ships speeding off to join their much larger brethren who had turned all their focus on the new comers.

"Colonel Ronson, generators are returning to normal, but the Hyperspace drive is still not functioning. That weapon he enemy frigate was using must have tripped a failsafe." Carter told him.

"Shields?" Ronson asked.

"Shields are down to 30% but are starting to slowly recharge." Carter answered.

"Draw whatever extra power you can find and put them into the shields, Major. We are going to need it if we can't get out of here."

"Done, sir, I need to get down to the engine room and see if I can get our drive operational," she explained.

After giving a look at O'Neill who nodded, Ronson in turn nodded to Carter to get it done. As she got up to leave a large flash redirected the entire bridges attention back to space. As they watched one of the newly arriving enemy ships, the voice had named a Bhaalgorn exploded in a big white flash. The bridge crew of the Prometheus were almost hypnotized as they watch several flashes originating from various parts of the new comers' ships, which were answered by larger flashes on the hulls of their would be attackers. As another Bhaalgorn exploded the Cruor who had reached the "capsuleers" fleet and as the bridge crew watched, began a similar assault to what they had just survived.

"Sam, go! We may need to vacate pronto." O'Neill unintentionally yelled as he noticed her pause to watch the battle. "Ronson we may need those 302s back out there if we can't leave in time."

"Good idea, Ensign Rogers, please give the order." He spoke to the crewman that had taken Carter's seat.

As he began to scan each of the fighting ships, he noticed several of the new comers ships begin to shed into more contacts. "Colonel Ronson, sir, several of the ships is launching fighters. I am seeing twenty total." He reported.

"Try to get us a look at them, ensign," Ronson ordered. "Get a view on as many of the players as you can. We might get some intel at the very least on capabilities."

The view on their consoles zoomed on a small swarm of machines of varying designs and sizes. As they watched the smaller fighters and their slightly larger comrades began to fire on the Cruor who were harassing a large ship that looked like a sword. The effects were immediate as the small swarm destroyed three of the Cruor in thirty seconds of fighting. As the crews' computer screens split up into different views, they were shown the Ashimmu piloted by the whining snakelike voice they had heard had moved off to engage the other two new ships that were slightly smaller than their 3 counterparts taking part in the fight. The Ashimmu activated its neutralizer on one of the ships that looked like a great winged statue or some work of art rather than a war ship. Six turrets swung around to the Ashimmu and after a slight glow in the barrels fired a volley of white short beams into it. The Ashimmu responded with its own weapons as red beams cut into what appeared to be a shield on its target. The defending ship then produced a thin red laser that played on its enemy and fired another volley from its guns. The energy of whatever it was that came from the monument like ship's weapons pierced deep into the hull of the Blood Cruiser coming out the other side. The Ashimmu went another hundred feet or so and slowly broke up in a small but fiery death.

"Sir, the two largest contacts are launching fighters too. I am showing thirty from each." The ensign reported again.

Ronson and O'Neil looked as another view became available and saw two strange looking types of fighters leaving large bays. These seemed different then the others not only due to the fact that they were different designs and sizes but that they clearly had cockpits.

"Ensign, see if you can get in closer on those cockpits." O'Neil ordered.

"Yes sir," the ensign responded.

The view was filled with static but then became a bit clearer as it tightened on what looked like a hover car out of some 1950's future expo and in its cockpit a clearly human shape was visible.

"What how about that shit," O'Neill thought out loud. "That silhouette looks human to me."

"No way of knowing at this point," Ronson told him.

"Jack, doesn't this seem like a huge coincidence considering what we have just learned? Daniel interjected.

O'Neill looked at him and shook his head. Daniel knew what he meant, the others had not been cleared for the information they had gotten from the Ancient recording device. Jack knew what the Archeologist was referring too as well and he was starting to strongly agree but he definitely was sure this was not the time to discuss it.

"Sir the enemy ships are all down except for one of the bigger ones. The new ships have not lost a ship or fighter since they started." The ensign reported to them.

"You got to admit that's pretty impressive considering the trouble they gave us." O'Neil commented.

"Yeah but they weren't alone and outnumbered." Ronson spoke in defense of his ship.

The view screens centered on the last Bhaalgorn who had been continuously firing into the sword like ship, ineffectually, the whole battle. As they watched a vessel which looked like something they could have built, except for the flimsy pizza box that had been folded into three sides look, moved into within 10 kilometers of the Bhaalgorn. The ship would have been very unimpressive, even if it did look kinda cool, except that it was packing what looked like several massive missile launchers all over its hull on the sides. The pizza box ship launched a massive volley of missiles into the Bhaalgorn, which had finally brought its own weaponry to bear on a different target having no effect on the previous one, which decimated the bigger ship and caused it to explode into the smallest of fragments.

The com beeped causing most of the remaining bridge crew to jump being very focused on the last of the enemy's demise.

"This is the captain, go ahead," Ronson answered.

"Sir, it's Major Carter the subspace drive is ready to go, I only had to pull the control crystal and put it back." She reported. "Kinda like a hard reboot," she added.

"What do you think Jack, time to go or possible make some new friends?" Ronson asked O'Neil.

"Jack I think we should try and talk to them for that other thing I mentioned." Daniel jumped in on the conversation.

Both Colonels looked at him, one not understanding of course. O'Neill turned to Ronson and simply said with a shoulder shrug, "The enemy of my enemy is my friend?"

"Well that doesn't seem to be in the Goa'uld book," Ronson retorted. "But...they did save our ass. I still think we need to be cautious and play this right. Ensign, get the ship ready to leave in a seconds notice."

"Aye, sir."

"What are the new guys doing?" the Colonel asked.

"They are pulling in fighters and are approaching our location slowly." The Ensign responded.

"They seem like cool customers these new guys," O'Neill commented. I guess they don't want to seem too aggressive, then again they can hit at that range anyway.

The five ships slowly moved toward the Earth Battlecruiser slowly while the two largest stayed put. Suddenly the Prometheus's speakers were assaulted by a host of different voices in a language they didn't understand. After thirty seconds, seemly a lifetime for the bridge crew, the Asgard translators cracked the alien language and three voices broke over the comms.

A deep voice. "I say again, who are you?" Another deep voice spoke. "Maybe we should just blow them out of the sky to be safe." A mild feminine voice replied then asked. "No, not yet, you know the rules Johnson NRDS. Where did you get that ship? Is it a new Caldari design?"

Ronson quickly answered, "I am Colonel Ronson of the Earth Ship Prometheus, we mean you know harm, what are your intentions?"

"Our intentions are our own," the female responded, "Though they could be to blow you out of the sky and salvage your wreck if need be." Before Ronson could retort, "but…we are here in peace, we wish to set up a trade and manufacturing post in this system. Has your corporation already claimed it?"

O'Neill nearly jumped up and down like a little kid. "Ronson," he whispered. "Big Honking Space ships and sweet ass space guns!" After shooing him off his back Ronson turned to Daniel. "Dr Jackson? You want to this one?"

Daniel jumped at his name, "Ugh yeah…sure." Hello my name is Doctor Daniel Jackson, "We mean you no harm. We do not represent any kind of faction that you are probably familiar with," Jack started to poke Daniel mentally willing him to say the words he wanted but stopped after a stern look from the Archeologist. "But we would be interested in developing mutually beneficial trading ties between our peoples. What do we call you?"

A seconds pause, "I am Ming Hai, Director of Wormhole operations for the Cerberus Manufacturing Division of the Cerberus Defense Initiative Alliance Dr. Jackson. What do you mean our peoples? Are you not Caldari in origin?"

"Yes what system did you find the wormhole that got you here? The one we came through did seem kind of rare," one of the previous unidentified voices asked.

"We did not come here through a wormhole, we traveled here from our home system," Daniel responded as Carter came back onto the bridge.

"What I miss?" She whispered. O'Neill flashed here a shit eating grin and thumbs up.

"Impossible, I am detecting no star gates in this system," the deep voice they had heard Ming call Johnson, a curiously Earth like name, spoke.

Everyone aboard the Prometheus who heard the star gate reference, perked up at the comment. "I assure you, we can here from another system several hundred light years away. We did not use a stargate. We are travelers and explorers looking to make new friends and possibly allies to trade with," Daniel answered.

"Again impossible, no jump drive in existence has that range," Johnson replied.

"Well if they are telling the truth I think we have just hit the jackpot," the second deep voice.

"Indeed," Ming spoke. "A possible first contact scenario, as unbelievable at it may seem. It seems we have much to discuss and then definitely lots of business to conduct."

As she finished her sentence the Wormhole crackled again and lighting streaked along its body violently and three small ships emerged from its epicenter. The wormhole began to flash and emit a high pitched sound as the already rippling body began to do so more earnestly and one by one six massive ships followed the first three.

"Don't be alarmed that is just Initiative Transport Industries a subsidiary owned by our Holdings corporation for the Alliance. We use them to haul our equipment." As she spoke the wormhole shuddered and spectacularly began to implode on itself, slowly winking out of existence in a final harmless flash over the course of several minutes.

"Damn I figured we'd lose it once the Charons and the Anshar came in," the unidentified deep voice commented.

"We are lucky it didn't close when the Nyx and Aeon came through." Johnson responded.

"What just happened?" Carter asked. Daniel relayed the question.

"The usual, bring through too much mass and it destabilizes and collapses." Ming said nonchalantly.

"You're not worried you're stuck here? Daniel asked.

"No why should we be, another one will open up they always do. We just need to find one back to one of the empires' high security systems" Ming responded.

"What are these empires called? Daniel asked, his interest even peeked further.

"Are you serious?" Johnson asked, he still wasn't convinced that these people were an undiscovered branch of the human civilization. "The Gallente Federation, The Amarr Empire, ring any bells," the voice added with a laugh.

"Sorry, never heard of them," Daniel said deadpan.

"Funny, speaking of which from which do you hail? Your accent is quite unusual?" Johnson asked ignoring his response.

"None of them, I am honestly telling you I have never heard of them before. We are from Earth. This is the Milky Way galaxy," Daniel explained.

"Johnson, as I said this might be a first contact situation. Have you scanned those nearby wrecks? They are like nothing we have ever encountered before." Ming asked and then continued, "Doctor Jackson have you ever found any structures or had contact with a race of intelligent defense drones? We call them sleepers. They are extremely powerful and usually attack on site."

"No Ming I don't think we have ever encountered such a race, although there is a semi intelligent machine race out here called the replicators. They are tiny machines that are made of a bunch of building blocks that live only to replicate and absorb all technology." Daniel explained.

"How frightening, in more ways than one. These "replicators" definitely are not what we call sleepers then. They are the size of ships and only try to destroy all technology. I don't think we have emerged where we thought we were going to."Ming replied in a worried voice.

"Well the star maps are non functional, and this is definitely not the usual wormhole space. I am not receiving a J code and as you noticed our wormhole has collapsed." Johnson reported.

"Well obviously we are in the right place or we would not have encountered those Blood Raider basterds," the still unidentified voice commented.

"Enough Cazos," Ming firmly told the third person in the conversation. "We will have to hope things are not that different here and another wormhole will open up to New Eden."

The crew of the Prometheus sat silent soaking up all the bits of information being discussed by these new comers to the Milky Way galaxy or in SG1s minds possibly long lost brethren finally returning home. Recent events held way to many coincidences for them to believe otherwise.

After a moment's pause Ming spoke, "Well, Colonel Ronson, Daniel Jackson, it seems like we have much to discuss."

"I understand and I welcome you to come over to our ship if you'd prefer so we can meet face to face." Ronson offered. SG1 was developing millions of questions in their minds as the conversation had gone on. Daniel had nearly burst.

"I am sorry but we can't," Ming replied.

"Well we could send a team over to your ship if you'd prefer." Ronson offered again.

"I'm there dude," O'Neil whispered to him smiling to Ronson's annoyance.

"I'm afraid that you don't understand it seems. We cannot meet face to face as you say," Ming explained.

"You are correct I am not sure what you mean. Why not?" Ronson replied.

"You see, you cannot come to my ship… because I _am _the ship_."_

_**A/N: Before the trolls start a hollering. That last sentence was for dramatic effect. The capsuleers are not essentially the ship but since they are wired into it and can feel the hits and sensors I would say when they are plugged into the ship that they pretty much are the ship. In game the player controls the pod/ship so that's my reasoning. I do not think realistically the cap ships would be crewed, because the crew would not be needed and even then who is crazy enough to get on ships that could be destroyed in any minute, especially noobs. The cap pilots are clones who aren't worried about dying but I am sure the hundreds of people needed to crew a large warship would be. The exception is the Fighters on the carriers. There will be non cap personnel with the Alliance who have come to the Milky Way though; they will be on the stations and such.**_


	6. Withheld Information

**Ha'tak Debris Field, Un-Stable Wormhole System**

"You are the ship?" O'Neill asked in disbelief.

"Maybe an advanced AI, sir," Carter whispered.

Daniel glanced at them both, shrugged and asked, "Are you saying you are an Artificial Intelligence?"

Laughter broke out from the three voices over the coms. "No, we are not AIs; we are called capsuleers, Pod Pilots. We are linked to the whole ship through neurological implants. We use special shuttle like pods which we are encased in now," Ming explained. We are the ships only crew. The other members of our corporation are riding in one of the Charons. If you want a more formal introduction you will have to wait until we can set up a tower. Once we have it anchored you may dock and come aboard."

SG1 exchanged glances. "So you're human then?" O'Neill spoke up again.

"Of course, beside rampant AI killer robots, is there another alternative?" Johnson asked with a chuckle.

"I believe we have much to tell you about your new surroundings," Daniel offered. "You mentioned a tower?"

"Yes the other Charon is carrying our station tower; they are leaving now to the 7th moon of the 4th planet of this system to begin the anchoring process. Should only be about 20 minutes or so." Ming explained further.

Ronson signaled to the coms officer to mute the channel and turned to O'Neill, "Wow, did they just say they are going to build a space station in 20 minutes?"

"That's what I heard too, these people seemed to be frightenly advanced. I believe you and me need to have a powwow before we meet with these people," O'Neill explained.

Outside, the two Charons along with a large oval shaped ship and two of their escorts suddenly accelerated away. "Sirs, sensors have cleared up dramatically now that the Wormhole has closed. We are now getting all kinds of data on our new friend's ships. I am going to attempt to compile this data quickly, but there is a lot of it, it seems," Carter reported.

On another ship Johnson's voice came over the private corporate channel, "Ming, the Charons and Anshar have landed and the Sins are taking up defensive positions. I am sending the Nyx in to deploy additional close fighter support."

Ming acknowledged his response and then asked politely for the Prometheus to stand by while she spoke with her corp mates.

After Ronson gave the order to cut the coms fully, he turned in his chair to face SG1. "Well you guys have more experience in this type of thing then I do. What do you think?"

Carter spoke up, "I don't know sir, and as I said I need to review the sensor logs to get more information."

The cameras fitted on the Prometheus's hull began to move and shift between the different ships of the alien fleet in front of them.

"So many drastically different types of ships out there." Daniel commented.

"Indeed, Teal'c added. "These empires they speak of must have vast resources to produce so many kinds of vessel designs."

The Goa'uld empires were vast and some had large industrial bases but only seemed to produce a limited amount of different ship types to serve specific needs. This was true of the Asgard and even the Ancients. These humans must have had a huge industrial base and heavily into commercial space flight to produce a lot of demand for so many ship types to be designed like earth companies would do with car models to entice different consumers.

"The tower she spoke of in pretty interesting," Ronson threw in.

"I caught that too, O'Neil said. "The capability to throw those things up so quickly would provide a huge strategic value to anyone"

"Sir," a crew member interrupted pointing to the screen where one of the ships known as either the Aeon or the Nyx began to turn and then suddenly accelerated away.

"Hmmm, looks like they are starting to move out." Ronson guessed. Maybe it's time we meet up at this tower or head back to communications range with earth and go from there."

"I'm sorry but we know what this is. Isn't it time to discuss the matter?" Daniel suddenly said out loud.

"Daniel, that information is classified; we aren't allowed to discuss it here." O'Neill said with a warning glare. "Colonel Ronson if you would join us in the briefing room?"

After they had entered into the briefing room and Daniel shut the door behind them he asked, "People, don't you find it funny that after the Ancient outpost broadcasted the signal that let us find that audio file, then we find out a couple of days later that this wormhole that opened up, most likely around the same time period as the signal was broadcast, and HUMANS have come through who then proceeded to kick the crap out of an entire Goa'uld fleet with ships half their size?"

"We are all thinking it I'm sure Daniel, but it's still possible that this is all a coincidence," Carter told him.

Ronson looked confused, so Samantha filled him in giving a basic summary which as she spoke the colonels face slowly became white.

"So we are all in agreement that these people_ could_ possibly be the Terrans or their decedents and by that logic the true human race and the original inhabitants of earth." He asked looking at each of them.

"Actually I believe it's extremely likely. You should see some of these sensor readings Prometheus recorded during the fight." Carter tapped some commands into her tablet computer she had brought into the room. "The enemy ships and these guys both seem to use a highly advanced yet varied in strength shield systems, very strong unknown armor alloys, and a mix of energy weapons, missiles and what looks like large rail guns. Some of what we seen here today definitely outclass most of what the Tollans have and may very well stand up to an Asgard ship too." Carter reported. "Even their smaller frigate vessels had massive energy readings and were almost 300 meters long. And take a look at this," she added bringing a close up view of the sword shaped ship on her tablet, and turning it around for them to see, being struck by the energy cannons of the Blood Raider Battleship known as the Bhaalgorn.

After the energy beam split the armor shallowly along the side of the ship which was now labeled on the tablet as a Hyperion, the armor began to slightly glow green and in a ripple like pattern the rents in the armor closed till there was not even a scratch left over.

"Wow, what the hell was that Carter?" O'Neill asked in awe.

"If I had to guess then I'd say these guys have probably mastered nanites," she answered. "I have no other answer for what we just saw."

The rest of SG1 and Ronson remained silent as more images of the battle displayed on the tablet showing the several instances of the Hyperion repairing its self, as well as other ships that seemed to have visibly pulsating shields protecting them. Scenes of the strange little fighters that had deployed from the forward ships attacking the Blood Raiders at high speeds with a mix of weaponry, then changed to the larger fighters which clearly had cockpits unlike the smaller ones strafing the Blood Raider frigates.

"You know this might be the break we have been looking for," O'Neill spoke suddenly. "They say their fleet is part of some corporation outfit to set up trade. I'm thinking it's time we do a little shopping at TerranMart." He added excitedly.

"Ming did seem interested in our subspace drive and did say she wanted to talk business, sir" Carter agreed.

"What do we tell them about what the Ancient said?" Daniel asked. "It's possible it's been so long that they may not remember Earth or anything that happened in the past."

"Yeah, true, but I remember that Blood guy said something about Jovian fairy tales when we mentioned we were from Earth. Maybe we should ask our new "friends"," O'Neill held up quotation marks.

"Let's figure out whom we are dealing with here first without any doubt and then we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Ronson declared.

"I'll go hail them and see if we can go to this station or tower now." Ronson told them.

Some months later when SG1 had finally explained to the CEOs of the Cerberus Defense Initiative their theory and provided their evidence, it's not saying enough that the response was one of enormous shock and outrage. Not to mention the vow that once the Gallente, Amarr, Caldari and Mimmatar governments found out, these damn Ancients would face a fleet of 100 thousand ships and be wiped out almost made O'Neill himself crap his pants. Eventually later on the followers of the Ori would get a chance to face the wrath of an entire race more than willing to wipe out entire solar systems.

"What do you think Hairy?" Ming asked.

"Don't call me that, you know I..." Johnson began.

"Oh stop, just answer the damn question," she interrupted laughing.

"I don't know, I guess it IS… possible that this may be a first contact scenario. I don't detect any lying from this Daniel person and although their ship is Caldari in appearance I have never seen the profile before." He began. "I also don't recognize those larger Pyramid looking ships in the wreckage field. Some of them still look intact, and its obvious they are not sleeper designs, I fought those bastards before. If the Blood Raiders did that, then they may have taken whoever was on those ships for their nonsense rituals, not to mention that if the inhabitants of this place have fast interstellar travel and those psychos have gotten hold of that technology we could be looking at being unable to complete this mission."

"I agree, they most likely did, and since we seemed to have saved these people here, I believe they might be willing to return the favor and give us some information. Better yet, that ship of theirs with the exception of their interstellar drive is primitive in all forms to any of ours. I'm thinking that if we could get our hands on that drive we could finish this mission faster and go back home and corner the New Eden Market. I plan to buy myself a nice little planet to retire on." Ming said with a smile.

Johnson agreed and smiled in his pod. "You know, I don't think anyone has been in this position since the Amarr found the Mimmatar and we both know how that turned out. We will have to play this one carefully."

"While you two have been yapping with each other, I have been trying to calm down the cap ship pilots and the crews we brought along. The tower has already been deployed and is anchoring." Cazos voice broke in on the channel.

"I assure you Cazos, the rest of your peons won't mind once we have told them what we have discovered here," Ming told him smugly.

"Doesn't matter, the other CEOs have already started to breath down my neck about this operation. You both know what we are supposed to be doing here. The fact that they demanded an industrial operation alongside this mission might have actually paid off. Initial scans of this system show no anomalies which means we are definitely stuck here for the time being and there are definitely no signs of sleeper structures. The covert ops pilots have scanned the local asteroid belts and we are looking at ABCs as well as some that have unusual high amounts of megacyte, but no signs of the red stuff," Cazos explained.

"Holy shit," Johnson exclaimed in disbelief.

"My sentiments exactly, we will all be getting rich off of this one," Cazos responded.

"The unknowns have already mentioned trade, which could work out to our benefit as well." Johnson added.

"Speaking of, the unknown is hailing us. What do you want me to do?" Ming asked.

"Bring them to the tower. Once we disconnect we can have a sit down," Cazos replied. "And get that damn Orca over to the wreck and salvage what they can. We may need the additional ship components. Something tells me we might have to go at this alone and we may need to begin our own ship production as soon as possible if we are going to complete our mission. I have a feeling those reinforcements we had on standby aren't coming to our rescue anytime soon. And you two know what it takes to kill what we have been sent here to kill, and we don't have the firepower right know to get it done."

"Should we warn them about the mission details?" Johnson asked.

"No, let's wait and see what they have to say. Even if they are going to be allies here, I'm not sure telling them that the Blood Raiders have a brought a Titan to their neighborhood will be beneficial just at this point.

**A/N: Submitted Pilot names will start showing up in the next chapter. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and offered information. The Blood Raiders have built themselves a Titan. I have decided that it will not be of Amarr design like most Blood ships but will be a unique design like the cruor and Ashimmu.**


	7. The Blood God Speaks

_**Orbit of Mesamir, Milky way Galaxy**_

Six Ha'taks hovered in orbit of Mesamir's capital city of Dalnor. Droplets of gold rained down from the Goa'uld Motherships, impacting amongst the stone and marble structures decimating each of them in mere seconds.

The Mesamirians had just entered into a bronze age like era with most of their cities based on the Roman designs of old. This advance being made possible by Emperor Taurius who had only months before finished a war of world unification. A costly world war that had decimated a third of the planet's total population. While some of the survivors screamed for the new World Emperor's head on a platter, most rejoiced in his victory as his enemies had been brutal rulers of their respective peoples.

Three days ago had been the celebration of a United World and of newly found peace as the Emperor crowned his two sons as Lords of the Northern and Southern Empire regions. Their family was considered by most to be tough, but fair rulers, and was looked at as the best the people could hope for. Immediately after the coronation of his second son, a figure had materialized out of thin air before the royal family's throne. The being called himself Tanith and declared himself a god then demanded that the Emperor swear his loyalty and bow before him.

Remembering the ancient scrolls of his people, the Emperor knew that these beings were evil and would enslave his world. His ancestors had buried the portal of darkness after defeating one of these false god's and their unholy minions. Emperor Taurius stood up straight and declared Tanith to be a cowardly creature and dared him to meet him on the battlefield. Eyes glowing with a menacing power, the being declared "So be it," and then disappeared.

A strange screeching noise filled the royal halls and through the large arches serving as window ports that over looked the city the occupants saw many strange flying beasts descend in the fields outside the outer walls. The Emperor declared to his court that his empire shall rise up in war and defeat the ancient enemies of his world. The city already filled with thousands of soldiers parading for the celebration, organized and left to meet the enemy's ranks as they were dropped off from an ever increasing number of flying beasts.

His first soldiers were overcome as the enemy, using magic weapons, massacred his front lines at range with ease while smaller flying creatures spat fire at his flanks. The Mesamirians would not be so easily defeated however. After decades of war and centuries of smaller conflicts these people were top notch fighters in every kind of weapon available to them. As the Jaffa soldiers, convinced of their superiority in close combat charged the still ordered lines of the native troops, they were readily cut down by the amazing sword skills of their opponents and the unbelievable skill of the archers on the city walls and towers who were scoring multiple hits in between the heavy armor on the Invading Jaffa. When the city opened up with catapults armed with heavy boulders that were covered in a liquid fire that could not be doused by water, the Jaffa lines faltered and fell back.

The flying creatures however were not deterred and began to take a toll on the bold defenders. The defending general, after seeing an even larger army of reinforcements dropped off on the field the next day pulled his troops inside the walls and sealed the doors, but the doors were easily cast aside by the enemy's magic and the invading army poured into the streets of the city. The defending troops fought house to house and set off trap after trap inflicting large casualties on the Jaffa. After another day of losing Jaffa and the primitive upstarts shooting down three of his death gliders with over sized arrows, Tanith became enraged and executed his ground commander as a coward for retreating and then declaring that the entire city be wiped out for their impudence.

As the invading army retreated to the transport creatures the city's inhabitants cheered and the Emperor standing on the highest balcony of his highest tower smiled and declared victory. A few moments later he looked to the sky as a giant gold ball of plasma ended his existence.

As the Mesamirians defenders huddled in the aqueduct drains and the few intact basements of the larger structures finally began to despair, the few who had escaped the city and watched the destruction from the surrounded forests saw a curious sight. The magic fire began to slow and then suddenly stopped altogether from the night sky. As they watched the blinking stars that the evil god used to destroy them begin to move there was a sudden flash that heralded the appearance of an enormous structure with them in the heavens. It blocked out some of the true stars that had not turned on them and slowly the front of the structure began to glow.

As those lucky few escapees watched in bewilderment, the evil stars unleashed their terrible magic upon the interloper whose front had grown even brighter. Then a large line of almost blinding light hit one of the evil stars and a bright flash of fire followed by two more turned night into day. Feelings of embracing their true god who had come to save them began to bubble up in the minds of the people. They were more wrong then they ever had dreamed.

As three Ha'taks exploded from the powerful weapon of the behemoth that had appeared, Tanith caught by surprised yet again order the last of his invasion fleet to fire onto the unknown ship and cover his retreat. As the two other Ha'taks launched death gliders and moved to flank the enemy ship, an enormous enemy fleet reinforced and jumped in on top of them and within seconds hundreds of laser weapons shattered their hulls. Tanith now panicking began to increase speed and opened up a hyperspace window. As his ship began to enter, his pel'tek shuddered violently and the Ha'tak came to a sudden stop. The hyperspace window faltered and petered out of existence. Eyes flashing and overcome with fear and rage, he brought up a full view of the unknown enemy's fleet and saw to his confusion dozens of ships of different sizes entering the atmosphere of the planet instead of attacking him. He eyes turned to the largest of them in time to see another ripple of energy building up on its circular bow.

In space the Titan Khorn spoke its blasphemy once again and another false god blinked in oblivion.

_**7**__**th**__** Moon, 4**__**th**__** Planet **_**, Un-Stable Wormhole System**

The mighty Capital Industry Ship known as the Rorqual sat in high orbit of the seismically unstable moon which orbited a violent but beautiful Storm world. Surrounding the kilometers long ship were several deadly Warships poised to attack any interloper with dreams of taking out such a valuable target. With their Capitals ships sitting at a recently made safe spot and the rest of the combat support fleet patrolling the system nothing but a covert ops was getting near their operation.

In front of the Rorqual a white hazy beam was playing over a small structure which was slowly increasing in width and height. Suddenly two kilometers off of the Roqual a strangely designed yet predatory looking ship decloaked setting off sensors on the nearest warships. As the warships began locking on the friendly IFF signal broadcasted decreasing the heart rate of the fleet's pilots.

"Capt. Lynch, you sneaky bastard, you're lucky I didn't shoot that expensive piece of shit ship you have there." One of the warships came over the comline.

"Jerad Korargh? I thought I smelled your stink in this system. How the hell are ya? I didn't know Johnson let you come on this op." Lynch retorted.

"I have to keep hot shot punks like you in line, and besides, I'm the best command ship pilot in this Alliance." Jerad said laughing.

"Ah I see your recent promotion has gotten to your head squad leader. Perhaps we should test your Astarte out against my expensive piece of shit." Lynch responded jokingly yet half seriously.

Lynch knew that despite his industrial background, Jerod was a decent Fleet Commander and had proven it by tracking down and taking out an enemy strike group from the Calico Trax Corporation who had declared war on them after Johnson insulted their CEO a few weeks before. After Calico Trax successfully trapped one of the Alliance Freighters in a Roden Station, Jerod led a small fleet of Battle cruisers and removed the blockading fleet. Jerod had done well but Lynch didn't want the victory or promotion to go to the younger capsuleer's head.

"Anytime and anywhere my…." Jerod began.

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting gentlemen, but I am trying to concentrate on anchoring OUR tower and if you don't mind, I need you both to shut the hell up and watch my back please." The Rorqual pilot interrupted.

"A little grumpy today aren't we Mordecai?" Lynch asked.

"Must be his Caldari sense of self worth failing. Right Desmond?" Jerod offered with an unseen smirk.

"Well one can be over-whelmed with two Gallente breeders bleeding their hearts out all over the coms constantly." Mordecai Desmond quipped. "The tower is just about finished by the way. Shield will be online in 10 minutes. Support crews will be ready to leave the Charon in 5 minutes. Boarding of the tower will begin once the shield is up. I'll need help positioning the guns of course."

"Shouldn't be an issue." The two warship pilot's tone suddenly sounding more professional as they just picked up their boss's ship coming in with the unknown they had found.

"Looks like we will have visitors then," Mordecai told them.

The Astarte turned toward the incoming ships and aligned his squad of Battle cruisers the same way moving into a parade formation as Lynch and his Proteus moved off and cloaked. 15 kilometers distant, three ships decelerated from warp and a fourth flashed into existence almost stopping on a dime.

"Well that was impressive." Almost every capsuleer in the squad speaking at the same time.

**A/N: Submitted Pilots were added into this chapter as promised. I know this was another short one and I couldn't for the life of me figure out how to expand it more than just some banter and yak yak. Also, this is the chapter I last wrote and then stopped for a long long time due to Real Life issues, but now that I have finished my polishing of the story the new chapter will be available by the time this version is submitted. So I hope you all like the clean up and I hope the next chapter was worth the wait.**


	8. Of Sponsors and Spies

**A/N: I have polished the story a bit in all the previous chapters so if you want start over and I hope you get a better reading experience. If you see anything that contradicts please feel free to let me know so I can fix it. Grassy Ass.**

_**Federal Systems Navy Station, Villore System, Essence Region, Gallente Federation. **_

"Have you received a report from the capsuleers' task force yet?" A gruff voiced asked the assembled individuals seated around the large circular table. The gruff voiced belonged to Fleet Admiral Mitelo Corvan and he found himself eagerly awaiting an answer from those he addressed although he would never let his weathered yet still fierce face show it. When he looked around at the gathered military officers, politicians and the odd business CEO seeing only shaken heads and hearing only a few muttered "no's" his usual ability to hide his feelings faltered and a frown grew on his face. The circular table enclosed an open center where a holographic projector was broadcasting the video feed that was the cause of so many powerful individuals to gather in secret.

The scenes shot by The Scope, showed a large fleet of various types of ships fighting their way through what could only be called open warfare between the Amarr Navy and the hated Blood Raiders. As Admiral Corvan watched, the scene changed from an Amarr Navy Archon being assaulted by a dozen Blood Raider Battleships, to several Freighters being escorted into the anomaly by a Nyx and an Aeon Supercarrier as a large outpost nearby the wormhole began to explode.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I don't have to explain to you the chaos this incident has brought upon us. It is quickly turning into a diplomatic disaster the likes we haven't seen since the succession," He explained.

"Admiral, I told you we could not entrust this task to a capsuleers corporation, they hold no loyalties to any faction other than their own companies and alliances and most of the time not even then," a light skinned balding older man replied. "We should have put together a strike force and a group from the exploratory corps and went in ourselves."

"Senator Seral, if we had done what you have been complaining about from the beginning, this disaster would have skipped right past diplomatic incident and straight on to full blown war. The Amarr would never have allowed a heavily armed fleet into their space uncontested especially around the anomaly," a pretty woman with asian features said to him from across the table.

"That may be Senator Xiou Shen, but we told them under no circumstances fire on the Amarr Navy. They were aware that Amarr agents had found out that they were under a recent contract by the Federation Senate even if the agents did not know the reasoning." As if to help the senator's point a Cerberus marked Hyperion blasted apart an Amarr Navy frigate that held another Cerberus ship in stasis on the holo feed. "Now the President is being hammered by calls from the royal family," Seral sneered.

"They can't prove a thing. Even if we have a good relationship with Cerberus, they are just one of many and they have no idea what the mission we gave them was," Shen retorted.

"Perhaps not but they are aware that the ISK involved was way above the normal rates, the Amarr may think that their shit doesn't stink, but arrogance does not mean stupid. They will put it together eventually and as far as they are concerned they know what was going on whether we can successfully deny it or not." Senator Seral all but screamed.

"Enough, we can deal with the Amarr later." Covan yelled. He rubbed his eyes and sighed. "All four of the major factions are too busy dealing with the incursions to risk an all out war. The Amarr have been hit the worst so far but no one has the ships right now to fight an all encompassing engagement. The capsuleers themselves have become a target of the Sanshas now and are too busy taking apart Sansha Kuvakei's fleets to take any interest in a war involving the major powers. Those in the null security regions would rather fight each other and steal one another's resources since the pirate organizations have started to withdraw from null and consolidate. I'm convinced they would not bother to send a single ship into high sec for inter-faction warfare," he explained.

"These pirate factions are getting out of hand. They already are able to produce more capable ships then we are and with the Sansha attacks combined with the Blood Raiders acquisition of a Titan Class ship, the situation has become more then dire." Another man spoke up. Corvan saw that he was one of the VPs of Roden.

"One would think business would be booming at a time like this Mr. Dragnul," Senator Seral sneered.

"Not true Senator, we already have lost hundreds of billions of ISK due to the capsuleers being able to produce their own ships but now we are losing our most talented scientists to these criminal enterprises due to better pay or outright kidnapping. Furthermore if animals such as the Blood Raiders are able to obtain such weapons of destruction and groups like the Sanshas are able to content with the capsuleers, I fear that we will become a high value target as a major military supplier," he replied calmly.

"Gentlemen, if we could return to the issue at hand?" The Admiral asked politely. "Cerberus's goals were twofold. As you know they are only aware of one of those goals and I believe if the reward weren't so great the suspicion showed by this Mr. Johnson would have grown and we may have had to select another group who may not have been so trustworthy."

"He was questioning why the Gallente Federation was so interested in taking care of what might be considered a purely Amarr problem," Shen confirmed.

"Correct, Senator Shen. While the stolen Avatar is of some concern, the Blood Raiders took it into the anomaly soon after. A feat which was unheard of until now, I might add. We need to find out what is on the other side of that anomaly. The size and power reading of it were unheard of since we started detecting these wormholes in our systems. Was it merely a fluke that it was so powerful and it simply will lead to Sleeper space like the rest and therefore eliminating the threat of the Titan to us all together? Does it go somewhere else? And more importantly why are the Jove so interested all of the sudden?" Corvan paused to look at each of the room's occupants. "We need answers and Cerberus is the best way of getting those answers. "I want everyone here to do everything in their power to get in contact with that task force and I also want to know why the Amarr seemed so scared of it and decided to commit the bulk of their forces to blockade it," he finished.

As the conversation started to fail to produce further information, the operator of the hidden listening device turned it off and began to compile his message to his organization.

To: Jove High Command

MESSAGE BEGINS:

Faction: Gallente Federation

Faction leaders have not regained contact with capsuleer task force sent into the anomaly. Subjects possess no knowledge of what lies on the other side. They are unaware that for the first time since the collapse of the EVE Gate, the birth place of mankind is again within humanities grasp.

Inquiry: Estimated time of arrival for Assault Fleet. Our time to finally strike back at the Ori Faction may arrive at any moment.

MESSAGE ENDS.

_**7**__**th**__** Moon, 4**__**th**__** Planet **__**, Post Un-Stable Wormhole System**_

SG1 stood looking out at the assortment of ships flying in formation around a large Tower like structure sitting in orbit of the moon.

"Wow that's impressive," O'Neill commented. "They already have a space station."

"Might have already been assembled and stored in that large ship next to it, sir," Major Carter explained.

"Major, what have you got on sensors?" Ronson asked.

"We have number of ships flying in orbit of the station. Two larger ones coming in on a docking vector." After a few seconds she continued, "Looks like those two massive ships we saw before are a couple million kilometers out towards the sun stationary, sir. I am also getting strange energy readings around this system. They are very similar to cloaked Goa'uld cargo ships." She added.

As if on cue, a ship decloaked thirty kilometers to the Prometheus's portside.

"We got a new contact," Carter called out. "IFF reads them as one of our new friend's ships, sir. Power readings spiked but I believe that ship was responsible for on of the strange energy reading we were picking up."

"So they can cloak, but we can pick it up. I think we should keep that little secret don't you Ronson? O'Neill asked the ship's captain.

"I agree was the quick reply. Major let's take a look at this new one."

"Sir, we are being hailed by the Hyperion, Johnson would like to talk to you," Major Carter reported.

"Understood, put him through." Ronson waited a second that asked," What can we do for you Mr. Johnson?"

"Colonel Ronson, I highly suggest that broadcast this password with your IFF. Station defenses are coming online momentarily."

"Understood Major?" Ronson looked to Carter.

"Password received. Done, sir."

One of the bridge crew exclaimed, "Holy Shit!"

Outside the ship from around the tower a massive bubble like shield stretched out for twenty kilometers in all directions from the tower rushing past the friendly ships and finally over the Prometheus. Then new contacts started pinging them as massive emplacements outside of the shield began to power on.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, something tells me that this is going to be a very good day." O'Neill spoke out loud.

"Indeed," Teal'c replied with a look of awe on his normally stoic face.

"Prometheus, you are cleared for docking at port 19," a wholly new voice spoke over the com line. "Welcome to Cerberus Tower "Without a Paddle"."

With a chuckle from O'Neill who honestly believed that that name couldn't have the same meaning it did on earth, the Prometheus began moving towards the tower.

_**Station Tower "Without a paddle" 7**__**th**__** Moon, 4**__**th**__** Planet;**_

_**Solar System now designated as Cerberus System**_

"Welcome to Without a Paddle, my name is Tristiana. Would you please follow me?" The translator box said. SG1 looked up at their greeter. She was a short slender woman with striking red hair and brilliant green eyes. She wore a one piece form fitting dark grey suit with a strange red emblem over her left breast. The most unusual thing about her was a small semi-transparent marking covering her right cheek. All of them deciding it wasn't really that important, acknowledged the woman and followed her, each taking in as much of the sights as they could on and filing away the information in their heads on the first human built space station of this magnitude that anyone from earth had every been on.

The Earth ship had approached the stations top, a circular structure almost two kilometers in circumference by itself with a small over arching piece above it. The rest of the tower had only been a thin spike like protrusion stretching downward. A large metal bridge then unfolded and pressed onto the Prometheus's outer hull sealing the enclosed bridge with one of the ships airlocks. SG1 had just stepped onto the bridge, when the floor lurched forward moving them towards the station. "Just like an airport." Daniel had commented.

The team had been led through a series of empty hallways with the occasional person carrying a bag or just hurrying to their next destination. No one spoke a word to them. The few they had seen where all wearing the same kind of suit as their guild with the same emblem on their chests. Except for one with a strange haircut they all looked pretty normal. As they approached a door, it open revealing an enclosed space which probably was an elevator or lift of some short. Tristiana gestured for them to enter then followed them in pressing a series of buttons on the side.

The lift shot to the side with only Daniel losing his balance for a second. Tristiana said something in her guttural language. "Please hold on," The translator box translated. After a moment they felt the lift stop and then shoot upward. After a second, part of the wall disappeared reveling a windowed side of the lift. The team was greeting with a view overlooking the circular bulge in the thin tower and what looked like a small biosphere complete with plants and seemly a small lake.

"I have got to get one of these," O'Neill joked.

_**Cerberus system**_

One hundred kilometers outside the tower bubble shield, a cloaked cargo ship sat watching the Earth ship dock at the alien's station. The Jaffa had to tell his master about these new aliens. He would need a fleet to take down the alien's defenses and if he got the opportunity he would personally torture one of these beings to find out what they had done his God Baal.

**A/N: I apologize for the long wait of this chapter. I have had no time to write. The last few review though pushed me to write this chapter and I hope although short that it was worth the wait. I thought it was about time to mention what was happening back in the EVE galaxy and give a bit of an explanation as to why the capsuleers had come through and why the Blood Raiders had possession of a Titan. Since the last chapter was written before the Incursion expansion, I felt that this one should address that somewhat. I even threw in the part about the pirate factions' partial withdrawal from null sec to cover CCPs very unpopular dial down of Havens and Sanctums in a lot of the Null Sec systems. The Jove are the oldest and most knowledgeable of the EVE humans and I figured that they would know the history of earth since they recovered quickly from the EVE gate disaster. To behonest I have dreaded the next chapter where the face to face meeting of SG1 and EVE pilots is going to take place. There would so many things to discuss I am at a lost on how to structure it. I was hoping by now that I would have contenders in this combining of genres on this site from the large amount of good authors but no dice…SIGH… Anyway hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
